


深海宝石

by ppnn131



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppnn131/pseuds/ppnn131
Kudos: 3





	深海宝石

这是承太郎近四个月内第十六次出海，每一次都是朝着撒丁岛外的那片蔚蓝海域，在一次比一次航行得更远后，停驻时间也越来越久，漫长的徒劳无功后，现在是第十六次返航。

  
“我的雇主到底是在寻找些什么呢？”那个跟随在承太郎身边的水手在第八次出海时便如是想，  
“这根本不像是科研调查……不会是大科学家也会信那片宝石海域里有藏有宝藏的谣言吧。”老水手不禁为自己猜测发笑，还是不敢亲自去问这位年轻却极具压迫感的宿主。

  
在这样频繁的出海活动前，承太郎已经在床上待了大半年，一年前他在某次对撒丁岛海洋生物的课题调研中受了重伤，在医院险险救回一条命，不得不在病床上修养，他的背部还有那时留下来的歪歪扭扭的伤痕，盘踞缠绕，成为死里逃生的勋章。

  
撒丁岛的夕阳映衬着那些归家的渔船，破碎的余晖在海面上仍旧闪耀，空条博士站在甲板上，看着海浪拍打他的船舷，影子一次次被海浪扭曲又复原，灼热的空气包裹他穿着严实的身体，他的背部满是汗水的粘腻。承太郎抽着一支烟，灰烬落入面前的大海，他的银烟盒再一次轻盈了起来，他并非沉迷尼古丁的老烟枪，却在这些时日，吸掉了七十多包烟，每日在大海中吞云吐雾。在第三支烟燃尽前，船进了码头，喧闹的市井人声将人从静谧蓝海中拉回现实。从摇晃的甲板到平稳的地面，令他有一瞬的恍惚，年轻的海洋学家掐掉了那支未竟的烟，朝酒店走去。

撒丁岛并不大，从码头到承太郎下榻的酒店也不过就二十分钟路程，但是也许是降临的夜幕，又或者是闷热空气带来的无端烦躁，让他自然地选择那条他从未走过的小路，一条只有一盏昏暗夜灯的窄巷。

而靠近小巷深处的转角，听见男人粗重的喘/息声时，承太郎压了压帽檐，明白前面正发生什么时便不再打算走下去，正当他准备转身原路返回时，一声急促的呻/吟，夹杂着欢愉与痛苦，刺透了他的耳朵。

晕眩，漂浮，地面开始起伏荡漾，这里黑暗昏沉就像深夜的大海，前面，前面，前面的光仿佛是灯塔，他耳边又响起海水的咕噜声，背部，背部，背部的伤疤开始发烫，那时的歌声又开始吟唱，他迈步缓慢地向前走去。

停在转角的阴影处后，能看见前面一个有着粉色头发的男人，正被一个肥胖的老头压在墙上，他们的身体起伏交叠，那个老头时不时还骂出一些污秽的字眼，肥胖的身体不停的顶撞着身下的人，淫//靡的结合声不绝于耳，可一切都与承太郎无关，他只注意到了那个有着绿色斑纹的粉发男人，那一声又一声的低吟，不停传进承太郎脑中，变成海妖的歌声与嗡嗡的耳鸣，被发丝遮掩的面庞，在昏暗模糊的灯光下，在承太郎的视线中被扭曲。

痛，切实的痛，皮肤被灼烧的痛苦又一次出现，那歌声还在继续，昏眩漂浮，粘腻窒息，精神开始极度亢奋，嘶吼喊叫，承太郎驻足在黑暗中，在汹涌的漩涡中他看见了夹着一屁股钞票和jy的男人离去，在那之前，是他回头朝这黑暗送来的一个飞吻。

等承太郎彻底清醒，他已经回到了酒店房间。热水浴给人带来安心与舒适感，当水流冲刷过背上的肌肤，那平静的反应似乎在述说刚刚的灼烧都是错觉。滴水的发梢，氤氲的水汽，当他走出浴室去大衣口袋摸一支烟时才发现，那个银烟盒不见了，那是之前他人的馈赠，怕是在回酒店的路上遗失。

年轻的博士脑中忽又想起那个发色奇异的男人，他在最后看见了他的脸，一张被岁月消磨的脸，倔强的残留着年轻时的美艳妖娆，松弛的皮肤与衰老的皱纹，是对消逝的青春的挽歌，他的口红被蹂躏得四处晕开，他的瞳孔破碎，他是个婊子，是个老妓，他对他送出了一个吻。

“我得回到那条窄巷中去，找回那个烟盒。”这是承太郎在沉入梦乡前的最后意识。

已经多久没有这样放松深入的睡眠了?承太郎睁开眼睛时，已经是上午十点，在简单洗漱后，他去了昨晚的小巷，白天这里不算僻静，偶有行人路过，普通得让人想不到夜晚昏暗中的故事。找寻了几圈仍没有那个烟盒的踪迹，承太郎在出口处的路边餐厅点了一份午餐，这家餐厅的客人多是这附近的小商贩与游手好闲的混混，在午餐这样的闲谈时间里，男人们开始毫不避讳谈论起了女人，乃至性。现在他知道了，这条小巷在晚上是暗娼招揽客人的地方，甚至有些人直接就能在这里接客……话至一半，一个醉醺醺的肥胖老头走了进来，在这样大白天就出来游荡的酒鬼不多，可周围人却见怪不怪。承太郎认了出来，这是昨天晚上巷子里的那个老头。

“老菲利，我今天早上可看见你从迪亚波罗门口出来，怎么有闲钱去睡他了，找他不如去看看新来那几个姑娘，好歹图口年轻漂亮的。”一个混混模样的人向那个老酒鬼搭话，“老/婊/子还敢要价这么高，钱塞他屁//股里估计都松得夹不住！你也不嫌不划算啊。”说完店里响起稀稀拉拉的几声笑声。

叫菲利的老酒鬼在被嘲笑之后，开始羞恼了起来:“你懂什么!那些姑娘是年轻，但要干//起来谁比得上迪亚波罗带劲，更别提那些女人一个个娇气得不得了，连一点‘苦头’都不肯吃，说什么伺候客人，那//婊//子年纪是大了点，但是你自然不懂……”

承太郎没兴趣听完这些人接下来的话，他讨厌吵闹的女人，自然更讨厌吵闹的酒鬼混混。但是他知道了那个粉发男人的名字--迪亚波罗，恶魔。倒是很贴合的名字。那个临别的飞吻再一次浮现在脑海中。

“迪亚波罗……”

要知道这样一个“声名在外”的人的家是一件容易的事情，破败的旧街区，低矮的屋檐，斑驳脱落的墙面，一大片的植物藤蔓将房顶到围墙包裹，他敲响了迪亚波罗的门。

开门的人是睡意朦胧且不耐烦的，迪亚波罗并未穿着昨晚那件暴露的网衣，是一件宽松发白的长T恤。他显然没认出面前的年轻访客，而承太郎的衣着也并非光顾他的客人们所能拥有的。他饶有兴致地看着这年轻人问：“有什么事吗，白天我可不做生意。”

又开始了，所有东西在摇晃扭曲，空气变为海水，窒息，迷乱，耳边是气泡破裂的声音还有眼前这人开合的嘴里发出的歌声，身边的暗流变成汹涌的漩涡，那条伤疤在发烫……

承太郎，吻了上去。

交缠的唇舌，放肆的侵略，来访者在疯狂掠夺这窒息环境中仅剩的一点空气，直到不断挣扎的房间主人用尽力气推开了他。迪亚波罗关上了门，将他带入内室，这里只有简陋的家具，还有一张相比起来大的夸张的床，上面还铺着庸俗的花床单。这个粉发男人熟练地脱下了松垮的衣服，里面什么都没穿。

逐渐清醒的承太郎看着眼前的躯体，这身体如同它主人的脸一样，满是岁月痕迹，不再紧致的皮肤，松弛的肌肉，过分的苍白还带来一些病态感，而那饱满下垂的胸脯，带着红印的屁股，修长的大腿还有那妖异繁杂的黑色纹身莫名带来性的诱惑，他就像是开到衰败还在盛放的花朵，破败而靡丽。

“我不是来操//你的。”承太郎压了压帽子开了口。事实上他也说不清他此行的目的，“我会在你这里待一段时间，也会给你报酬。”

在承太郎模糊不清的一段解释后，迪亚波罗很愉快地接下了这笔轻松的生意，虽然有些不明不白，但是这报酬实在可观，况且他也没什么可被骗的。他熟练地用食指在承太郎胸口画了个圈，对着这高大男人的耳朵呼了口气：“先说好，我可是先给钱，再服务。”

不过一天，迪亚波罗就开始摸清这位特殊客人的习性，可谓是多年“职业”经验使然。承太郎在这房间里大部分时间是躺在床上盯着他看，剩下全部都是在做自己的工作，他在出去采买时打听了这位海洋学家，得到的信息仍不足以明白为何要与他“同居”。不过他依旧能察觉出承太郎的不一样。

是哪里奇怪呢……他有了自己的猜测，这位年轻的科学家或许是个瘾/君/子，他虽然竭力表现得平静，在迪亚波罗眼中，承太郎的怪异状态与街头巷尾的那些渣滓十分相似，虽然又有些不同。

迪亚波罗给自己放好了一缸热水，他虽然身价下跌不再有过去那样挥金如土的生活，但是在有些方面他的讲究仍然不变，高级床垫，优质红茶，还有这个大尺寸的按摩浴缸。虽然挤在这小小的浴室里，显得十分逼仄，却也破坏不了他沉浸在热水的愉悦，就像在母亲的摇篮里一样——虽然他压根没有这种经历。

直到“啪——”地一声，浴室的门板撞在墙上，睁开眼睛的迪亚波罗用他绿色的瞳孔注视着面前的承太郎。浴室门没有锁上，虽然口头上说不是来操/他，可谁知道这血气方刚的年轻人会不会后悔，迪亚波罗不介意用肉体关系让两个人的生意更稳固。

果不其然，承太郎来了。

“空条先生要一起来吗？”迪亚波罗拨弄了一下自己的头发，冲着承太郎眯了眯眼睛。

承太郎没有回答，他直直地看着漩涡里呼喊的声音，漂浮在水面的满是斑纹的触手，他终于再一次看见了它了。

迪亚波罗不知道发生了什么，穿着衣服的承太郎直接将他禁锢在浴缸里，手脚交缠地压住了他，他猜测他大概是磕 high了，这样的客人迪亚波罗自然没少遇到，他直接吻了上去，想要将人带回自己的步调，却被人扼住脖子用皮带绑了起来。到了这一步这依然和那些客人的需求没什么两样，直到承太郎出去拿了个本子开始对着他写写画画，还时不时去触碰他的肢体和头发。

“这tm是什么疯子，来找人体模特的吗！”迪亚波罗在心里面忍不住骂出了声。

等承太郎好似记录完什么，便再一次抱住他，将他缠在怀中，仿佛抚摸动物一般抚摸他，迪亚波罗终于忍不住高声质问身上的男人究竟在干什么，可承太郎没有任何反应，就连挣扎也不过徒劳无功，就这样僵持了整整一夜，抵不住困意的来袭，迪亚波罗只能在变得冰冷的水中睡去。

等他再次醒来，他已经回到了他的床上，而那个让他泡着浴缸里一整晚的罪魁祸首，正坐在他的床边看厚厚的专业书，阳光透进来洒在他的脸上，让他本就俊美的脸庞看上去更如同雕塑一般，迪亚波罗到嘴边的质问忽然变了，一句“你是混血儿吗？”出口之后，他不由得骂自己怎么这么蠢，丧失了占据主动的好机会。

承太郎才发觉迪亚波罗已经醒了，被扔了个莫名的问题后，他倒是给了认真的回答:“我是母亲是英意混血，我父亲是日本人。”

“关于昨天晚上的事……我很抱歉，不过我可以付你双倍的报酬。”他主动开了口说了昨晚的事情，虽然没有给出解释，但是这双倍报酬也足以让迪亚波罗不再开口过问。毕竟让这么一条大鱼感到不自在，可不是他这样的人该做的。

撒丁岛的风景实在很好，可在这样的岛上耗去大半生的人，眼里哪会有什么风景，终究说起来，迪亚波罗不喜欢这里。在承太郎出门后，他坐在窗口边无聊闲翻着那几本留下来的书，翻到下面看见了昨晚承太郎手里拿着的本子，迪亚波罗终究是没有忍住好奇，打开了它。

前面不过是平平无奇，枯燥的海洋生物记录，他一页页翻过，直到最新一页，仍然是一种章鱼的笔记，只是相比前面字迹突然潦草了起来，这就是，昨天晚上空条承太郎在写的东西？

迪亚波罗选择白天在承太郎外出时便洗完了澡，避免了昨晚此刻的尴尬，现在他平静地在床上看着承太郎熄灭了灯，躺在他身旁的空位。迪亚波罗轻手轻脚地脱掉了自己的睡袍，将赤裸的身体缠了上去。

“承太郎先生很喜欢章鱼吗”他伏在海洋学博士的耳边轻轻问到。迪亚波罗感受到了，这具高大的躯体在发烫 承太郎的背部有凸起的伤疤，他手开始在这伤口上游走，湿润的嘴唇轻轻地触碰上去，他的腿准备进行下一步动作时，背对着他的人开口了。

“我在一年前来到撒丁岛，那时我在你们所说的那片宝石海域发现了一种从未见过的新品种章鱼，它们身上有会发出荧光的斑块，便应该是传说中的‘宝石’ 。”

“在水下时我太过靠近它们，便遭受了攻击，它们会通过缠绕绞杀猎物，还会释放毒素，不仅会破坏皮肤还会让人的神经系统出现问题。”

“万幸的是我获救了。我也再去寻找过它们，可是再也没有了踪迹。”

坠落，失重，晕眩，海水灌满了整个世界，黑暗的深海，缠绕的柔软肉体，冰冷的呼吸，脑子在无声嘶吼。妖异的歌声仿佛在托举他的灵魂，他在这样的世界里听见了一道人声——

“你很享受吧，承太郎。”

承太郎没有作答，他闭上了眼睛。

这已经是他们同居第十天，迪亚波罗已经完全摸清这个男人的底，而承太郎也无意隐藏自己。自那晚过后，迪亚波罗白天一直待在浴缸里，他的双手被绑住，由承太郎给他喂食，帮他排泄。那个本子在不断地被写上新的东西。而夜晚他们在床上缠在一起，承太郎将头枕在迪亚波罗的臂弯中，扭曲着相拥入眠。在承太郎即将睡着的时候，迪亚波罗斟酌着开了口:“我需要接客，虽然你给了我足够多的报酬，但是我不能失去我已有的客人，不然等某一日你离开，我又剩下什么呢，这交易可不合算。”

等了半晌，迪亚波罗才听见身边人“嗯”的一声答复。而后又是无言。

在太阳落下海平面后，迪亚波罗从浴缸里被放了出来，他将承太郎关进那间未曾打开过的小房间，一间简陋的儿童房，大概能看出是个女孩的房间。

“这是我女儿的房间，但是她很多年前拿了我的钱跑了。”迪亚波罗开口解释道，“估计是不想听我在她隔壁天天叫//床。”

承太郎没有什么表示，只是拿着那个本子，任由迪亚波罗落了锁。大概一个多小时过后，他听见迪亚波罗带着人回来了，随后便是迪亚波罗放荡的叫声和各种肉体碰撞的声音。这间屋子的隔音实在是够差，也无怪乎迪亚波罗的女儿会离开，有几个孩子能忍受天天生活在这样的环境中？况且他猜测依迪亚波罗的性子，他绝不会是一个好父亲。

等外面的事情结束，承太郎出来看见的便是被玩到瘫软的迪亚波罗，他将人扔到浴缸里洗涮了一通，正当迪亚波罗以为自己又会被绑起来时，承太郎已经把他又扔回了床上，依然如同往日纠缠。老去的妓子不知为何对这一举动感到安心，在年轻人的肩上的星星里留下了自己的一块烙印，倒是无比满意。

白天被困于浴缸的迪亚波罗，夜晚被关在斗室的承太郎，深夜平静的共眠，一个月飞一样的过去，那个本子即将写满，迪亚波罗的客人也因为他接客时间变少，甚至得排着队操他而玩弄得愈发凶狠。那放肆的呻//吟即使隔着门板也能穿透承太郎被混沌的大脑，手上数十页的交配观察记录轻若无物，他模糊间能听见外面的恶语，有人骂迪亚波罗是光辉下孕育出的淫//兽，神父养出的婊//子。

承太郎大概听说过迪亚波罗是被神父抚养长大，至于他为何没有成为新的神职者而是变成一个暗巷中的娼//妇，这对他来说不重要。

重要的是，房门被打开那一刻，他能再一次获得的……

迪亚波罗身上布满着别人的欲望，他的小腹被射到微突，身下的白浊，映衬身上的红紫，可他知道年轻的海洋学家从未对他勃//起，他坦然张开身体将承太郎缠绕住，对着枕在他胸口的头颅一个轻柔的吻。

明天，又将会是新的一天。


End file.
